Promises
by Little-Retard
Summary: The tale of a girl who walked a lonely rode, the only one that she had ever known. "Promise me."


**A.N. Yaaawn. Well, since you're here I guess you know what this means. It means I've finally decided to stop practicing my soccer so I could write you guys/girls a new story. This'll be a one-shot, too, but a long one.**

**I do not own Naruto and/or Naruto Shippuden. But I do own some of the merchandise. Awesome. My Hidan plushie has green pupils, and my Deidara plushie has no hand mouths, but that's alright. On with the story!**

**IMPORTANT! I use the phrase JA NE in this story a lot, and I just want you to know that it means, SEE YOU LATER, and/or SEE YA.**

**WARNING: SEVERE OUT OF CHARACTER-NESS!**

* * *

><p><strong>AGES<strong>

_Sakura- 16 _

_Itachi- 21 _

_Kisame- 25 _

_Kakuzu- 29 (He's immortal so he's been that way for a while -I think he's like ninety- four or something alone those lines.)_

_Hidan- 19 (He's immortal so he's also been nineteen for a while now)_

_Sasori- 27 (He is not a puppet in this one!)_

_Deidara- 19 _

_Tobi- 24 (In this story Tobi is not Madara.)_

_Pein- 33 _

_Konan- 22 _

_Zetsu- 25 _

_Madara- 27 (But he is immortal so he's been twenty-seven for a while now.)_

* * *

><p><em>My life has been bad, ever since I could remember. Always being picked on, and ignored, I never thought I would ever amount to anything.<em>

_I've been to hell and back, I could tell you that much. I've always been the girl with no one to love, and nothing to hold on to._

_That all changed, when I met them._

_Please, on this journey, there are twists and turns, you never thought possible, but do stay with us. I want my story to spread far and wide, everywhere, so everyone can feel what it's been like to be in my shoes._

_Just remember. Even after the toughest of storms, comes a rainbow._

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA' S POV<strong>

"_Yes, Hokage-sama, I will take this mission_," Were the words that changed my young, only just sixteen year old life forever. The Hokage had called me to her office to get a new mission. It was to escort the king of the Village Hidden in the Ice back to his country.

Never did I ever think that all this could happen, and I would find out so much from one little B ranked mission that I didn't even to go on. Never did I think that my life could change so much in only a year.

Let me take you back to how this all started.

* * *

><p>I stared at my reflection in the water, as I stood on the bridge where the original Team 7 used to meet. A soft breeze rustled my hair as my eyes grew sad at the name of my former team. Team 7... Sad enough, I'm not part of Team 7 anymore. I can't call it my team, and I can't call them my friends or family.<p>

When Sasuke came back, he brought his team. Team Taka, or Team Hebi, I really don't remember anymore. Naruto and Kakashi both accepted him back easily, and he didn't get any punishment whatsoever, the council thought him to be way too important for any of that to happen. They didn't want to harm a single pretty little hair on his chicken-ass shaped head.

When he came back, everyone thought I would let him back in so easily. They all thought that when he walked through those gates, I would shower him with hugs and kisses and praises. What I did shocked them.

The first thing I did when he walked through those gates was slap him. Yes, you read that right. I slapped him right across the face, with no chakra, but it sure left a hell of a bruise. The red-headed slut next to him was so pissed that I did that, she swung at me. I blocked easily, but I got punished by the council for hurting him.

What total _assholes._ When Sasuke was re-admitted back onto Team 7, everyone was happy. Except me, of course, who was left in the shadows. After a while, I didn't get to spar anymore, they thought I was weak again, that I couldn't handle it. They were so very, very wrong in that judgement.

I had trained by myself for so many years, that I could probably kill each and every one of their little back-stabbing asses. I can't say I hate them because I don't, but they probably hate me, I just know they do.

After a while, I got depressed from being left in the shadows. I began to cut myself, and I stabbed myself repeatedly with my kunai. No one had ever noticed, but my Inner convinced me that I shouldn't do that.

So I stopped. I let myself slip into the background at a fast pace. After a while of chasing after them, trying to make them notice me, I stopped. I turn around, looked back once, and walked away.

I never once went to a practice after that. They didn't notice that either. Team 7 now is legendary, and the legendary people in Team 7 are Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Yamato Tenzou, and Sai.

The little pink-haired girl who had been on their team had somehow slipped everyone's mind, and she was left behind. It hurts, being left behind, I could tell you that first hand, it's not something you want to experience.

I stared down at my reflection. Why wasn't I good enough? Was I just to different from everyone else, that made me have to be left behind? I've never known what it was like to be loved.

What is love? Why do I give so much back, but never get anything in return? _Who_... Who am I, to deserve this? Why does this seem to happen to only _me_?

***POOF***

I blinked, and slowly looked up, to see Kakashi standing right next to me, for once without his little orange, perverted Icha Icha book. It was around midnight, what was he doing here?

"Yes, Hatake-sama?" I said in a dull tone, with apathetic eyes. Why should I care? Honestly, I don't. I stared at him for a while, and he stared back, with eyes that only had a tint of sadness.

He finally said in a soft voice, "What ever happened to Kakashi-sensei?" I blinked. "He walked away laughing with Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun, and Yamato-sempai when Sakura-chan faded into nothing," I said in a monotone voice. No matter how much it hurt me, it was true.

His eyebrow furrowed. I tilted my head for a brief moment, and then turned back to stare at the water. "Was there something you needed, Hatake-sama?" I asked.

"Yeah. The Hokage said you had a new mission, so report to her. She said sorry if you were sleeping, but I see that you're not. You should really get some sleep," Kakashi told me.

I looked up at the sky, and let a small, sarcastic smile that was laced with sardonic amusement find it's way over onto my lips. "Now, now, Hatake-sama," I tilted my head towards him, not letting the smile drop, "You don't really care, _do you_?"

A cold breeze passed us by, and we stood there staring at each other for a minute, before a large wind came by, and cherry blossom petals drifted in it, and I disappeared, leaving my old teacher all alone, to think about what he had done to me.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door of the Hokage's office, and heard a low, <em>'Come in'<em>, and I walked into the office. I blinked at the large stack of paperwork on her desk, knowing that when she made Karin her apprentice it didn't get done anymore, since I was the one who always did it.

I turned my emotionless, apathetic eyes towards her, and we looked each other in the eyes for a while, neither of us blinking, until I decided to end the staring contest by tilting my head to the side only slightly, and saying, "I was informed you wanted me here for a mission, not for a starring contest, Hokage-sama."

I saw a flash of pain pass through her eyes, but I didn't care. **'Yeah, who needs them anyway!**' Inner yelled in my head. I blinked, and she said, "This is a B ranked mission, and this man," she gestured towards the man sitting beside me, " Specifically asked for you to escort him to his country. Here is the scroll with the information about this mission," She gave me a scroll, I didn't give it a second glance, "Sakura Haruno, will you accept this mission?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I will take this mission," I said. "Good, you have until eight tomorrow morning to get ready, that is when you will depart, come here so he can join you, and this will be a solo mission, understood?" She said. I nodded and bowed, before shushining away.

I have a really bad feeling about this mission.

* * *

><p>I panted lowly. I had been training again, by myself of course, when I noticed the time. I was fine, and I used up about three-fourths of my chakra, but that's fine. They believe me to only have about a tenth of the strength I possess, maybe even less than that.<p>

I put my backpack into a scroll, then poofed it away. I was wearing my normal attire, save my hair that I had let grow out to the small of my back.

I poofed up to the Hokage's office and knocked very lightly on the door. I heard a faint, _'Come in'_, so I opened the door, and walked in. I tilted my head in a small form of a greeting, and she tilted hers back, as did the man I will be escorting back to his country or village, whatever.

"Are you ready?" The Hokage asked me. I slightly raised an eyebrow, and replied slightly annoyed, "If I was not ready, _why_ would I be here in the first place, Hokage-sama?"

She narrowed her eyes bitterly and hissed, "Don't you talk to me that way, young lady. I can have you kicked out of the village in a heartbeat. Know your place, Haruno."

I merely blinked and replied, "I am in no means a, _'young lady'_. I am in every means a woman, and a highly capable kunoichi at that. Besides," I smirked slightly, and amusement was shown clear in my eyes, "I know my place. But do tell me, what do I have left to lose? Nothing, I presume."

I saw her face go red with anger, and I bet her blood boiled. She stood up, and banged her fists on the table loudly, the desk crumpling under the sheer force of it, papers and such scattered everywhere, while I noticed with amusement that her chair had flown backwards, and was now embedded in the wall, in the perfect position in which one could sit in it.

"Young lady, you will _not_ talk to me in such a way! _Do you hear me_!" She yelled. '**Ha**,' Inner snorted, **'More like roared.**' My smirk got wider.

"I'm not deaf, at least I wasn't last time I checked, and you did scream rather_ loudly_, so I should say, _yes_, yes I _did_ hear you, _Tsu-na-de-hi-me_," I taunted. As soon as the words left my lips, I was slammed into a wall, and I became to turn purple from lack of oxygen after a while.

I simply blinked. I closed my eyes and murmured, "_I rest my case_." Once I said that, the hand that wasn't holding my up by the neck curled into a fist, and she sent a chakra enforced fist straight into my ribcage.

I choked out blood, and it splattered all over her face. She looked horrified. She dropped me onto the ground, and I watched her press her hands to her face and wipe some blood off, before looking down to stare at her bloody hands in horror as she whispered, "What... _What have I done_?"

I healed all of my injuries without even touching them, and I stood up, tilting my head to the side. Her head snapped up so her eyes could meet mine, and she said, "Your mission has been cancelled. Y-Your dismissed."

I nodded with dull eyes, and noticed out of the corner of my eye that the man was leaving. I heard the door click shut behind him, but I didn't move to leave. I masked my chakra, since she seemed to think I left, and she pulled her chair out of the wall, surprisingly still completely intact, and I watched as she took out a scroll, and she opened it, and a desk came out.

I stared at her, and watched as she put her head on the desk, and I blinked as I saw her shoulders shake, and I heard the quiet sobs of a woman who's known to be one of the strongest people ever in history.

I watched her break down, cry, and then sob, "Why did I do that? What have I done?" I stared on as she continued to sob, and I felt sadness wash through me, knowing that I had done this.

I was behind her immediately, and I wrapped my arms around as she stiffened. "It'll be okay..," I murmured, trying to help comfort her. Her arms wrapped around me, and I felt her tears stain through my shirt.

"I'm sorry..," She whispered. I smiled lightly and mumbled, "It's alright..."

* * *

><p>"Sakura," Tsunade said in a stern tone of voice. I blinked at her from the front of her desk. It had been about a week since she had nearly killed me, and we had been on better terms now.<p>

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" I asked. She looked down at her desk, and I saw a brief flash of pain lightning through her eyes, before looking up at me with blank eyes.

"Sakura Haruno. You have verbally abused the Hokage, and for that you shall be punished accordingly. Haruno Sakura, you are hereby banished from the Village Hidden in the Leaf. Please, turn in your fore-head protector, and all ninja accessories. You have until sunrise tomorrow until you have to leave, or else I will send shinobi to kick you out using and level of force necessary," Tsunade said.

I blinked. I looked totally cool on the outside , but on the inside...

Don't cry, don't cry, _do not cry_, Sakura Haruno you are better than this. **'That fucking bitch! I thought we got over that! They don't deserve you, Sakura! We will walk out right now, and not let a single tear drop from our eyes! You are stronger than that!**' Inner yelled, trying to cheer me up.

Inner... No... I'm not stronger than that. It hurts. I thought I had finally found out what it was like to have mother... Why? Why does this always happen to me?

I lowered my head, and I felt a single tear drip down my face. It glistened on my cheek, and dripped onto the floor. I looked up through broken eyes, and said quietly, "I'll be leaving."

I dropped my head once more, and turned around and left the building, shushining into my apartment, and began to put everything I own into scrolls, and into a backpack. A photo caught my eye.

The picture of Team 7. The original. Back when we were kids, and nothing mattered in the world. Except, we were the broken family sort of team. Everyone on that team had a tragic past. I wonder... What ever did happen to them?

I picked up the photo, and single tear dropped onto it. I wiped the teardrop off, and blew lightly on the photo. Fire came out my mouth, and I watched as the picture burned, leaving only the young faces of Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and I. My heart thumped when my face fell to the ground, and turned into ash, while the other remained.

I put my arms through the straps of my backpack, took my fore-head protector, and slashed a line through the Konoha symbol. I took one last look at my apartment, and shushined to the gates of the village. I began to walk away, until...

"Sakura, where are you going?" I heard a voice call out to me. It was the boy who Sasuke had brought back with him. The animals seemed to like him, as well, and we got along, and he also tried to help me out on several occasions, but that bitch Ino overpowered him , since she knew he was fragile. Just like me.

**Juugo.**

I was really surprised when the Karin girl who had came along with Sasuke didn't join forces with Ino. She reminded me of my younger self, though she recently brought herself out of her Sasuke trance, and was now dating Suigetsu, another boy Sasuke brought back. They both liked me, and tried to help me, but, well, you know...

Anyway, I'm getting off topic.

"I'm going to find something," I replied easily, knowing exactly what I was going to find. It was something I couldn't find here, no matter how hard I tried to find it here.

"And what is it that you are going to find?" He asked softly from behind me.

I took in a deep breath, and looked up at the star filled sky. I exhaled lightly, and a broken smile found its way over my face, as I turned my head towards him, just enough that he could see my face.

_"My happiness."_

* * *

><p><strong>And that is how the beginning of the story of a girl who went through her life as the girl with broken eyes and a broken smile, picking up the pieces of her shattered heart as she slowly fades into nothing.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sakura... <em>I'm so sorry<em>..," A voice whispered as she watched the young girl with the shattered heart walk away from the village.

"So you let her go? I've been wanting to see my daughter, and I will fix her heart, along with my followers. I only want what's best for her, and she was not happy here, especially with you nearly killing her like that, eh Tsunade?," A deep voice said.

"Shut up, Pein. She was like my daughter. You have no idea how much this hurts me," Tsunade sobbed. The tall, buff figure's eyes narrowed, and her wrapped his hand around her neck, and slammed her into the wall.

"How much it hurts _you?_ Try having your own child taken from you, when you only got to see its hair color and eyes, not even knowing if it was male or female, than seeing your love die with her last words that she loves you and the baby, and to protect the baby that had just got fucking _kidnapped_? Oh, you have _no_ idea what the **FUCK** I've been through, and I didn't want my child to have the same kind of life I had, though I find out she's had a _**WORSE**_ life than me, and that your _pathetic excuse for a village_ was the one who did it to her? Oh, I have no _idea_ what you've been through at **ALL**," Pein growled, his shining in the moonlight.

Pein dropped Tsunade on the floor, as she gasped for air. He turned to walk away from her, but stopped in his tracks suddenly.

"I can assure you one thing though. We won't hurt her. She's my daughter, and I won't let her slip away from me this time. I'll do anything to make her happy. You can count on that," He replied, disappearing, leaving a sad eyed woman to cry at the loss of a girl turned into a woman that she thought could be her daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA'S POV (It will be Sakura's point of view whenever she is in the scene itself, the last one did not have her in it, so no, it was not in her point of view, more like in a third person, and unless I say it's someone else's point of view during those time, then it's going to be in a third person kind of view.)<strong>

I was running away from that retched village, the one that I really don't want to say I fought for. They abandoned me, and now I honestly can say that I can relate to Itachi Uchiha and Madara Uchiha. Not that I didn't anyway, I mean I had always idolized them, they were always alright in my books, pretty cool if you ask me.

Sure one of them might have tortured my ex-teammate, and the other was a power hungry old man, but everyone has their own reasons, and that's why I honestly cannot bring myself to hate anyone that had ever hurt me at all.

It's just not in my nature, of course. I might have pretended not to care, but I am a medic, and anyone that's hurt or in need, it's my duty to have to help them, bad or not. That's why I did some things that others might hate me for if they ever found out about them...

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_"You go on ahead without me, Chiyo-baa-sama, I need to take a look around for a little while, alright?" I told Old Lady Chiyo. She nodded and told me to be careful, and she poofed herself to where the others were with Gaara._

_I turned back towards the now dead puppet body of Sasori, and sighed. I cannot believe that I'm going to do this... I quickly pulled out a scroll, and bit my thumb, letting my blood drip onto the scroll that I had many copies of._

_I placed the scroll on the ground, and placed my bloody thumb onto the heart container of Sasori, and forced my chakra in the container, letting my eyes slip shut in concentration._

_A florescent white glow began to shimmer around us, and my eyes slowly opened. I leaned down and let my lips brush the now warm, human lips of Sasori, and the light shimmered out, and I pulled back. The scroll turned to ash, and Sasori's eyes opened._

_He groaned at the light coming from outside the cave, looked at me, and said slowly, "Am I in Heaven?" I smiled slightly down at him, and said soflty, "No. I brung you back to life with my jutsu, don't worry, no one else knows you're alive, and I'm not going to ask you any questions. I'm sorry to say though, that you're full human. I don't know how to make you into a puppet, but I will ask you to please, don't make yourself back into a human puppet. It's good to have emotions. I do have to leave now, as Chiyo-baa-sama is waiting for me. Ja ne, Sasori no Akasuna."_

_And with that, I let myself disappear into a swirl of cherry blossoms._

* * *

><p>Ah, good times. And then there was Hidan...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_I looked at the ground beneath my feet, as I put the light blue chakra into my fist. I pulled my fist back, and let it slam into the ground, making sure I put a jutsu around us before so no one would feel the tremors, or that no one would hear._

_I jumped up as a large crater formed, and I quickly gathered up his body parts and his weapon, a triple bladed scythe._

_I looked around for the head, but I couldn't find it. Well... If I was a loose head, where would I b- "Bitch, who are you?"_

_...I would be in the far right corner, calling my savior a bitch. I ignored that comment and I walked over towards the still cursing head, and picked it up, while it screeched its head off at me. Oh, that was a bad joke... Hehe..._

_I simply smiled at the head, and began putting it together like a jigsaw puzzle. As soon as it was finished, I gave him back his weapon. I took a step back to look at him, while he was still cursing, and frowned._

_Something was missing... Aha! My eyes lit up, and I searched around for a minute, noting that he finally shut up, until I found the pendant with that upside triangle in it. He was a Jashinist, if I do remember correctly..._

_I hung it around his neck and smiled. "There we go! All done!" I exclaimed happily, clasping my hands together happily as I looked up into his eyes with a smile, and he looked around in my eyes for a minute before saying, "If you think I'll tell you anything, you're wrong."_

_My smile got slightly bigger, and I shook my head. "Nope, just make sure to go find your partner, he didn't die, he made a clone and fooled everyone to think he died, so you should find him. Well, I'm going to have to ask you to exit the crater that I made, so I can re-build the land, so no one knows your gone, alright?"_

_He blinked at me and, "Why are you helping me?" "It's in my nature to help people, good or bad. I don't like seeing people hurt," I said softly._

_I grabbed his arm, and jumped us up to the top of the crater, and I bit my thumb, slammed my hands into the ground, and mumbled with a smile, "Rebuild." The ground shook a little, but popped back up to normal._

_I smiled and turned my back on the immortal, looked over my shoulder and said, "Ja ne, Hidan no Akatsuki." And I disappeared into a swirl of cherry blossoms._

* * *

><p>Then, whenever the other people died, I revived them as well. The only ones who never died were, the leader, the girl, the shark guy, the plant guy, the stitch guy, and the seriously hyper guy that looks somewhat like a lollipop.<p>

Wait a minute, _why_ am I thinking of the Akatsuki? Oh, well, doesn't matter now. I mean, if I don't have any place to stay, nowhere to call home, what does it matter what I think about, right?

My eyes widened, and I felt the presence of someone else. I turned to block their attack, but they were to fast for me in my weakened state. A hand pressed the pressure point on the side of my neck, and my knees buckled from beneath me, and I fell towards the ground.

My eyes drooped shut, and someone caught my now limp body, but right before the darkness took over, the last thing I saw was a red cloud on a black robe.

_Akatsuki!_

* * *

><p>I was on a very fluffy bed, that I could tell. My eyes flashed open, and I analyzed my surroundings. I couldn't see anything, it was pitch black dark.<p>

Oh yeah, and there was someone in the room with me that has eyes that glow in the dark with rings around the pupil. The Rinnegan? _Cool_... I have the Rinnegan! I have a Kekkai Genkai that'll copy any other Kekkai Genkai I want, then I could use it forever. That's why I can make myself grow mouths on my hands, or use the Eternal Sharingan whenever I want. Or any other Kekkai Genkai for that matter.

Anyway, back to the task at hand. Why am I in a dark room with someone staring at me? That's just flat out creepy...

"Hey, just a heads up, I will rip off your balls and shove 'em up your ass if you don't stop looking at me like that. Seriously, it's creepy. It's as bad as the Orochimaru stare, and that dude's a pedo- bear," I stated to the glowing eyes.

A deep chuckle floated throughout the air, and I heard two claps, and the light came on. I blinked. I blinked again. I screamed.

"Too much pink! My **eyes**! My _pure, pure,_ **_pinkless_** eyes! They _**BURN**_!" I screamed out, covering my eyes from the atrocious sight. The room I was in was a bright pink, with pink stuff everywhere.

A pink dresser, a pink desk, pink bookshelves, pink bed, pillows, and comforter, a huge ass stack of pink stuffed animals in the corner, and some pink chairs.

I opened my eyes again and... Burst out into a fit of laughter. There in the middle of the room, was the dude with the Rinnegan eyes, with tons of piercings, giving off a deathly frightening aura, sitting in a pink chair, next to a huge pink bunny.

I choked out in between my fits of inane laughter, "If I was to die right now, I'd die a happy woman. You are just _so_ out of _place_!" I wiped the tears from my eyes, and sat up straight. I forced down my smile, took a few deep breaths, and regained my composure.

I glared at the man. "What do you want from me?" I hissed. He blinked at me. "Haruno, Sakura. We are asking you to join the Akatsuki. Do you accept?" The man asked me.

I blinked. "Do I have to sleep and/or live in this room," I stated. "No, this is the torture room," He replied. I stared into his eyes.

Do I want _this_? Do I want to join the Akatsuki? I want a family, and I want a home, I know that much. Should I do this? I have no idea...

"Will you treat me right?" I asked the man. That's the real question. I don't want to be betrayed. I don't want to be hurt again. The man looked at me with his Rinnegan eyes and his mouth opened.

"Yes." I smiled.

"I accept," I replied.

Maybe here, I'll be fixed. Maybe I can fix my shattered heart for good. Maybe... Maybe I can learn to love... But can I trust them?

The man smiled back and said, "_Welcome to the family, Sakura Haruno."_

Yes. Yes, I can.

* * *

><p>"We're getting a new member. You will treat her right, or else I will kill you. Got that? Please, state your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams," Pein, he told me his name but he told me to call him Leader-sama when we were in front of everyone, but I could call him Pein when we were alone, said.<p>

I walked in front of the group of Akatsuki members, while they gaped, and I smiled slightly, and waved shyly with one hand. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like just about everything, I don't really dislike much, I have many hobbies, and my dream..." I looked down, "_Is none of your business_," I concluded.

"Any questions?" I asked them all. "Is that your real hair color?" The fish dude asked. I nodded. "Are you really the girl who revived some of the Akatsuki, and did it without harming people?" Lollipop man asked. I nodded, smiled, and gave a thumbs up.

Then, after that, everyone introduced themselves. I learned their names, some people's likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams. I smiled and said, "You guys don't look like the kind of people to cook. How 'bout I make you dinner, since it's," I looked at the clock in the corner I saw when I walked in, "Almost nine at night."

They all nodded, and Sasori got up, and motioned for me to follow him into the kitchen. We walked for around a minute or so, until we got there. I nodded and smiled in thanks, and opened the fridge, and began to cook.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>_**_ don't know what she's going to cook so I'll just put in a line here. _**

* * *

><p>After some time, everyone was seated around a huge table, and we were all eating. "Man, this is some <em>good<em> shit!" Hidan said, happily munching on his portion of food.

Others nodded or grunted in agreement, while I smiled, and began to walk back into what I presumed to be the living room from before, until someone stopped me.

"Where are you going, Sakura, you didn't eat yet," Pein said, and I turned around, noticing everyone was looking at me. I smiled lightly at them all.

"I don't eat very often, I'm anorexic. I have been all my life. I presume it was the fact that I didn't eat much when I was younger, since I didn't have a family, and I didn't like stealing, and the only family I did have, literally beat me until I almost died, so I grew up without eating much," I replied.

It wasn't much of a big deal, I've been through worse. I saw their eyes widen, and Pein's eyes looked sad. "How can you say that with a smile, un?" Deidara asked. I tilted my head to the side, and smiled again.

"Because that's only one of the smaller parts of my pain, I've been through much, _much_ worse," I replied. I bowed slightly, and walked into the livingroom, leaving them to their dinner.

I plopped down on one of the couches, and I felt sleep slowly take me into its clutches...

* * *

><p>Everyone looked down at their food in silence.<p>

"Her past.. Must have been like _Hell_... No... Worse than any Hell itself..," Kakuzu mumbled. Everyone nodded their agreement.

Everone jumped in shock and looked up as their leader stood up and banged his hands on the table. He looked each one of them in the eyes, and said,

"That girl had been to Hell and back, then **_LIVED_** in Hell. It will be your mission to make sure she is happy. If you don't I'll murder you slowly, and you'll be _begging_ for me to kill you when I'm done with you."

Everyone nodded, but Sasori stood up and said, "You didn't have to make it a mission, Leader-sama. We would've done that anyway. She's helped all of us in one way or another, without asking anything from us. She's been through too much, and she needs a family, _badly_. And I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy."

Hidan stood up and said, "I will, too." One by one the members of the Akatsuki stood up and said the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is how one by one the entire Akatsuki fell in love with a pink haired girl with broken eyes, and a broken smile, as they helped her put together her shattered heart, to make sure she didn't fade into nothing.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Promise me.<em>

* * *

><p>My eyes opened. I looked around slowly, not really knowing where I was. <em>Where am I?<em> Ah, one of the Akatsuki members must have brought me back to my new room.

I sat up slowly, and then swung my legs over the side of my fully black bed, not really caring that I messed up the covers in the process. I stood up, and walked over to my closet, and I pulled on a black tank top, my black fingerless nearly shoulder high gloves, and a pair of mid thigh plain midnight black shorts.

I put my pink hair that magically didn't get all messed up while I slept into two low ponytails with some black ribbons that were about as long as my hair, and flowed freely with them. I put on some black ballet flats, brushed my teeth, then looked over at the clock that was sitting on my bedside table. Three forty- two in the morning.

Why am I up this early? I mean what could I do at this time of late night, or early morning as some people say? Eh, might as well take a walk, not like I'm doing anything bad, right?

Oh, well. Might as well just go explore outside, they won't mind anyway, right? I mean it's not like I'd run or anything. I opened my bedroom door, made sure to close it behind me as quietly as possible, then walked towards the exit.

I opened the door, and a cold breeze blew over me as I shivered, and I walked out. I didn't get to take another step after the first, or even get to close the before someone interrupted me.

"Where is Sakura-chan going?" Tobi asked me in a quiet voice. I froze, then relaxed. I mean I wasn't about to leave everyone, right?

I turned towards Tobi, and smiled lightly at him. "I'm just going to go for a walk, okay? I'll be ba-"

I was cut off by the door closing, and strong arms wrapping around my torso and arms, as my eyes widened and my smile dropped. My eyebrows furrowed, and I was about to try and get him off, until he said something.

"Please, don't leave us Sakura-chan! We won't hurt you, Tobi promises on his stuffed, fluffy, rainbow, cute, _awesome_ bear of awesomeness, Shtuffenshmoodles!" He exclaimed while burying his face- mask thing into my neck, slightly making his words muffled, but not by much.

My shoulders slumped, and I whispered, "And promises were meant to be broken, weren't they?" He pulled back to look at me, and I was sure he could see the pain, hurt, and betrayal, but most of all, emptiness in my broken eyes.

He hugged me again, this time tighter and whispered in my ear, "No. When I make a promise, I refuse to break it in any way. _I promise with all of my heart that I will not hurt you. I will fix you._ You just have to let me."

He had dropped his third person talk, and I knew he was serious. My arms rose up, and curled themselves around him, as he hugged me tighter. I could feel the tears run down my face, and they dropped down onto his shoulder.

I pulled back and gave him a watery smile, and I said, "How about that walk? You could come with me if you want?" I could feel his smile coming off of him as he took my hand and we walked off into the forest, unaware of the slightly happy, but jealous and envious eyes that had been watching me since day one.

* * *

><p>I knocked on Deidara's door. It has been two days since I've been here, and I've been very lonely, except for with Tobi, the others seem to not trust me yet. They seem to just keep giving me glances, and they always made sure I was comfortable, but that's about all they do. But that doesn't really bother me. I wouldn't trust me either.<p>

His door opened and he poked his head and said, "Yeah, un?" I bit my lip and said, "Can you... Help me learn how to sculpt? Please?" I smiled nervously at him hoping he would say yes. I've always wanted to know how to sculpt, just never had the time, I guess...

A bright smile lit up his face and eyes, and he bobbed his head up and down, and opened the door all the way so I could come in. I nervously took a step forward, then another, until I was sitting on his surprisingly clean floor, fidgeting.

He closed his door, then went to his closet got out a bag of clay, then plopped down in front of me. He smiled up brightly at me, then gave me some clay. I stared down at it, then looked up at him.

He rolled his eyes, or eye for that matter, with a smile, then said, "You have to knead the clay so you can shape it right first, un. Try it. Just roll it together and squish it with your hands, un. It's simple." I nodded, gave a small smile, then began to knead the clay.

I kneaded the clay until he put his hands on mine, and I looked up at him to see he was smiling at all, then he said happily, "Now, you try to mold it into the basic shape of what you want to make, un." I began to shape the clay into a butterfly, and when it looked like the outline of one, my smile got wider.

"Okay, now add the detail, and your finished, un!" Deidara exclaimed happily. I smiled again, and added some detail into the wings, then made two little antenna on the top of the butterfly's head, then it was finished.

We both stood up, and he said, "Good job! Sooner or later you be as good as me, un!" I smiled, and nodded, and then I said, "Here, you can have it." And I held the butterfly out to him, and his eye widened.

"Really, un?" He asked. I smiled and said, "Yep!" He took it from my hands, and I turned to leave. I opened the door, but with my back facing him, I looked over my shoulder and called out, "Deidara?"

He looked up from the small butterfly in his hand to look at me and said, "Yeah, un?" I smiled. "Thank you for helping me." He smiled back at me.

"_Anytime, Sakura-chan, I promise."_

* * *

><p><strong>(I couldn't resist. Those are like little one-shots of what happened, and now I'll get back onto the original storyline. You guys can skip those if you want, they're not much to the storyline, even though they did really happen, I was just showing you how Sakura came to be friends with Tobi and Deidara, and that's why she hasn't made friends with anyone else. It just hasn't happened yet. Sorry for this really long author's note right in the middle of the story, I really am so so sorry, so here, were going back onto the storyline!)<strong>

* * *

><p>Wow. It's already been three weeks since I've come here, and I only have two friends. no one has gone on any missions, so they could apparently watch over me, but I didn't really care.<p>

I wasn't going to do anything anyway, Tobi promised that he would try and fix me, though I think that's practically impossible, and Deidara said that he would be there for me until the end, so I'm content. Anything is possible right?

But for some strange reason, for the past couple of days, I've been feeling that someone's been watching me. I mean, I've had the feeling almost all my life, it's just, it seems to have gotten stronger...

I must be paranoid... I was jerked from my thoughts suddenly, as I bumped into someone. I stumbled a few steps back with wide eyes, and blinked a couple of times, before muttering an apology to whoever I bumped into, and began to walk off, until a large, strong, blue hand gripped my arm, preventing me from going any farther.

I looked up into Kisame's eyes, and smiled a small smile, and said politely, "Yes, Kisame-san? Is there something you need?" He stared into my eyes, before he said, "Why do you keep to yourself? I mean we want to help you, but the only ones that you've opened up to are Deidara and Tobi. Do you not like us or somethin'?"

I blinked before saying, "I have nothing against you, and it's not me, it's you." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he replied, "Whaddaya mean by that?"

I smiled and tilted my head , saying, "I'm naturally kind of shy, so I wait for you to approach me. It's actually highly unlikely for me to make the first move, I mean it took me a great deal of courage to ask Deidara to teach me how to sculpt. I have nearly no self-esteem. I'm worried you won't like me, so I figured if any of you guys here made the first move, I wouldn't have to worry about you not liking me. I have nothing against you, I hope I didn't offend you. If I offended you in any way, I am truly very sorry."

He blinked at me a few times, before busting out into laughter. I mumbled a low, "_What?",_ and hung my head. Did I say something wrong? He probably thought I was annoying, so he's just laughing at me because he knows I won't make any friends.

His laughter died down, and I stared at the floor with sad eyes. I peeked up at him in sadness, and his eyes widened, and I flinched, thinking he was going to hit me.

"Oh, _shit,_ uh, d-don't cry, I didn't mean ta laugh at 'cha!" He stuttered out. Cry? Ah, I guess I probably did look like I was about to start bursting into fits of tears... "Kisame, please, do explain to me why Sakura looks like she's about to _cry_?" Someone said. **'More like hissed,'** Inner replied.

I looked up at Pein, my eyes widened, and I shook my head back and forth, "Oh, no, I'm not going to cry, I'm perfectly fine, see?" I smiled a wide smile, hoping it would convince him that Kisame hadn't done anything.

I didn't want Kisame to be in trouble, I mean that would mean he would hate me even _more_! Pein looked down at me with blank eyes, and then they narrowed. His hand began to rise up into the air.

My eyes widened, my smiled dropped, and I flinched, took a step back, and instinctively put my arms up in an X like fashion for defense measures, then pulled my right knee up to my chest, and screwed my eyes shut, waiting for the harsh impact of his fist hitting my face.

"_Don't hit me_!" I whispered in a pain filled tone of voice. Silence hung in the air, and a few seconds passed, when I felt a rough hand, gently holding my face. My eyes blinked open, and I slid from my half in the air ball formation, and I looked up at Pein's face, and soft eyes.

He stared at into my eyes for a while, and I saw a look flash through his eyes. A look that I can't really say I know what it was. I then noticed that Kisame was staring at us with wide eyes and his jaw dropped to the floor, looking a lot like a fish if I do say so myself, obviously not used to seeing his leader show any affection to anyone whatsoever, then I felt strong arms wrap my torso. My eyes widened and Pein murmured softly into my right ear, "I won't hurt you."

Slowly a smile found it's way onto my face. I'm beginning to think this feeling, this warm feeling that's lighting up my entire body at this moment, is what the feeling of having a family is like, the feeling of being loved.

And I'm pretty sure that I think I like it.

* * *

><p>"Tobi!" I called out to the boy or man or whatever that he was walking ahead of me in the hallway. I heard a low sound coming from him, sounding like a <em>'Huh?<em>', as he turned his face/mask over his shoulder to look at me.

He seemed to brighten up, I swore I could feel the happy waves rolling off of him, I seriously want to know how to do that, as he turned his whole body towards me, and said, "Sakura-chan! Tobi's been looking _everywhere_ for you!"

He walked towards me, and I giggled slightly and said, "Where did you check, the cookie jar?" He looked down at his feet and fiddled with his hands, as he was standing right in front of me and said lowly, "_No_..."

"Are you s_ure_?" I asked in a happy, non-convinced tone of voice while I leaned forward a bit a wagged my finger at him with a hand on my hips like a scolding mother. "Okay, maybe Tobi had _one_ cookie, but only one, and Tobi has something to tell you, Sakura-chan!" I tilted my head to side and blinked my eyes.

"Yes?" I replied, "What is it?" A wicked but still somehow happy sort of feeling passed through the air, and my eyes widened in horror. I gasped and took a step back. "N-_No_," I stuttered out in horror.

"Tobi don't do this. **Please**," I choked out in horror. He nodded slowly, and I could feel the evil grin from behind his mask. I shook my head, and began backing up, then I felt my back hit the wall at the end of the hallway.

_Skittles_! I was trapped! I began looking frantically from left to right, looking for an escape route, noticing that he was getting closer. I stared up at him in horror, and he whispered into my ear from behind his mask evilly, "**It's time**."

I screamed.

Tobi pounced on, me as I moved away from the dusty blood red wall, successfully pinning me to the ground, and began to...

Tickle me senseless.

I bust out into fits of loud laughter, as he began to laugh evilly, and I screamed as tears fell from my eyes as he tickled my sides, ribs, neck, and underarms.

By now his evil laughter had gotten louder, and people had began to come into the hallway to see what was the noise about. I tossed my head from side to side, laughing, crying, and screaming, as Tobi slowly began to stop tickling me.

We both laid on the hallway floor side by side, catching our breath, before looking at each other, then busting out into fits of laughter. We both rolled around on our back, and it took us a while before we calmed down.

I wiped a tear from my eye as he stood up and picked me up bridal style. "Tobi must bring the princess to her palace!" Tobi yelled, as he took off down the hallway towards my room.

We were gone in a whirlwind of dust and laughter, and our laughter only increased as we heard mumbling of, _"Idiots..."_

Today, all in all, was a very fun day for Tobi and I. After all it was Tuesday, and Tuesday was fun day!

* * *

><p><strong>(Yes, yes, I know I said that I would continue on with he storyline, but I have writers block, and I couldn't help myself! I promise, I'll add in more love and Akatsuki members soon. Carry on! Back to the serious stuff,,,)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BACK IN KONOHA<strong>

* * *

><p>It was raining. The legendary Team Seven was at Ichiraku's, happily enjoying their ramen, as they had just got back from another mission. Until someone brought up a certain subject.<p>

"Hey, I haven't seen Sakura anytime soon, I mean sure she doesn't like us, but I don't think she would hide from us, would she, Kakashi?" Naruto asked, turning towards his ex- teacher. Kakashi look over at the blonde ninja, and replied, "I haven't seen her since right before our mission, the Hokage had something to tell her."

The whole ramen shop had become quiet by then. A brunette girl with two buns in her hair turned towards the group. "You haven't heard yet? Sakura was exiled. She was drove out of the village by the Hokage, not that many people cared anyway. The girl was a whore. A useless, worthless, weak, annoying brat."

By now, the entire Team 7 was staring at Ten Ten with side eyes, shock clearly filling their eyes. Sai mumbled in disbelief, "What?" Naruto stuttered out, "G-Granny Tsunade did that?"

A lazy boy shrugged and said, "I guess she didn't like her either." That statement fell on an empty table, as Team 7 had already bolted out the doors to see the Hokage, leaving behind a trail of dust and a turned over table.

They barged into the Hokage's office. Naruto said with teary eyes, "Tell me it's not true, Granny Tsunade. Please, tell me you did _not_ exile Sakura." The Hokage looked up with dull, blank hazel eyes. "It was what had to be done. She was a threat. She was no longer welcome in this village. She was a nuisance, and she was weak. I do not regret my decision," Tsunade said in a dull, robotic tone.

They all stared at her in disbelief. Their eyes slowly went from disbelief to rage. Sakura was not weak! How could she do this to them! The Hokage surely knew what Sakura meant to them all, right?

Yamato said, "Well, I guess you made a big mistake doing that." Tsunade tilted her head with apathetic eyes and said, "How so?" Sasuke stepped forward and said, "Because you just lost your best medic-nin. And today you're losing your best fighters."

With that Yamato, Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto sped to their apartments, got everything they needed quickly, and with knowing eyes they gave each other one last look, and sped off to find their medic-nin.

Yes, theirs. _Their_ Sakura.

* * *

><p>I blinked. I blinked again. I screamed. Loudly. "Ahhh!" I hid under my covers, trying to hide from the thing. Everyone came racing into my room, demanding to know what was wrong.<p>

"_Kill it_," I whispered fearfully. They looked confused, until they saw it. I snickered when Kisame screamed like a little girl, and hid behind Itachi. It... Was a...

_**Cockroach.**_

I had always been alright with spiders, but cockroaches... Just _no_.

Pein rolled his eyes and picked it up, throwing it out the window. "You didn't _kill_ it!" I hissed, "Now it'll come back!" Pein shook his head, and everyone returned to their rooms, but I grabbed onto the cloak of the last person who had turned away.

**Zetsu.**

I yanked him down into my bed with me, and said, "You are staying here with me to protect, or else I shall kill you. Understood?" He rolled his eyes, and his light side said, "_Fine_," While his dark side said, "**But you owe us. You have to help us in our garden tomorrow**."

I said, "Okay. Goodnight." He blinked at me, turned away and said, "_Goodnight._ **Don't let the cockroaches bite**."

I pouted, but closed my eyes, wrapped my arms around Zetsu, fell asleep. I smiled when he relaxed into my grip and I let the waves of sleep crash upon me.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open, and I burrowed my face into the warm, warm chest of my somewhat hard pillows. Wait just a minute... Pillows don't have chests, and are usually very soft... My hand came up and touched my pillow's chest, and then stroked it.<p>

**'That feels like one Old Spice Man- like guy. Mmm, yum,'** Inner moaned out, half asleep. I stared at the multi-colored chiseled chest in front of me, before finally my brain processed what had happened, and why their was a 'Fine piece of' man in front of me.

Cockroach + Protection = Multi- personalities plant-like dude sleeping in my bed with his arms around me staring at me staring at his awesome chest.

Well, this is awkward. "_How so_?" His white side said. "I just said that out loud, didn't I?" I whispered, feeling like a total and complete idiot. He chuckled and his black side said, "**You sure are amusing**."

"Yep. Now, to the garden!" I said, and I pecked his cheek and rolled out of bed, racing to my bathroom to take a quick shower, leaving a blushing **'HOT!**' plant man behind me.

* * *

><p>When we got to the garden, my jaw dropped, as I stared in awe at the sheer size of it. It was about five football fields big! Tons of space for planting and gardening...<p>

_Win!_

Zetsu smirked at me. "**_Awesome, isn't it_**?" He asked me smugly. I could only nod as I took in all the flowers, trees, fruits, and vegetables. I jumped a little, broken from my trance, as a two blue jays perched themselves on my shoulders.

I smiled at them, and they tilted their heads and chirped at me happily. Zetsu was looking at me in amazement. "What?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to the right, smiling softly at him. "_Those birds don't like anyone_. **How did you get them to like you**?"

I shrugged slightly, and began walking through the garden. "All animals seem to like me. I don't know why, but I'm not complaining. At least I know I'm not completely alone, right?" I said, as I motioned for him to walk with me.

We walked throughout the entire garden, talking and laughing, and watering the plants. It was somewhat quiet, and was nice until...

The doors to the garden burst open, and Tobi ran in screaming. "Sakura-chan! _Help_ me! Hidan-san is trying to _kill_ me! _**Hide me**_!" He shrieked like a little girl, and hid behind me.

Hidan ran in red-faced and angry-looking. "Where is that little shit? I'm going to _kill_ him!" I tilted my head and asked, "What did he do?" Hidan blinked in surprise, not expecting me here. Then he looked angry again yelled, "That dick put _dog shit_ in my shampoo!"

I began snickering. I put my hand up to my mouth until I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. I bust out in fits of laughter, and fell to the ground, rolling around clutching my sides as tears ran down my face, laughing to the point where I couldn't breathe.

"Um, Sakura-chan, I think you should stop laughing. Hidan-san is getting angrier," Tobi said quietly to me. I burst out between fits of laughter, "I - c_an't_!" I heard a growl coming from Hidan, but I couldn't stop laughing.

I mean, wouldn't you laugh if someone put dog crap in your friends shampoo? Of course you would, it would be hilarious!

I didn't stop laughing until I was picked up by the front of my shirt and punched in the stomach. "Not funny now, is it, you _bitch_?" Hidan screamed in my face. My head hung. Tears burned in my eyes, but I forced them down.

I knew I shouldn't have laughed, but it was funny!

"I am sorry, Hidan-san, I did not mean to laugh," I said quietly. He dropped me to the floor, and sneered at me, "'Course you didn't." I picked myself off the floor, and bowed to him, and left the garden quietly, ignoring the calls of _'Sakura, wait, I didn't mean-!'._

I ran through the hallways of the base, passing by a confused Pein. I looked back at him with pain filled eyes, and ran into my room, shutting it snugly behind me, jumping onto my be, burying my face into my pillow, wiping my tears away, making sure they would never fall.

I pulled the covers over my head, and slowly let myself fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I was woken up by the door opening and closing, and someone sitting on the edge of my bed. I looked up with tired eyes, staring at the blurry figure on my bed. "Hidan-san?" I asked softly.<p>

"Look... I-I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just really angry about what Tobi had done. If I was you, I probably would have laughed, too, and I'm really sorry about hurting you. Please forgive me," He asked softly, looking up at me through pleading, sad eyes.

I smiled slightly, and leaned upwards, hugging him, and I pulled him down to my bed. "I'm tired, now your my teddy bear," I mumbled happily into his neck. He chuckled, then he pet my hair, and said, "Alright."

"_I promise, I'll never hurt you ever again_."

* * *

><p>Pein had called everyone to a meeting in the living room. I wonder what it's for...<p>

I sat down on the couch in between Kisame and Itachi. They both scooted over to make some room for me, so I wouldn't be squished. I nodded in thanks and the entire living room was filled with quiet conversations.

Pein finally walked into the room with a very serious expression on his face. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. The room fell silent as everyone saw the grim expression on Pein's pierced face.

"We have a problem," He stated. "It seems word that Sakura has made it into the Akatsuki got to Sakura's former team members, and they're coming to get her. Our sources tell us that the team coming to get her are a group of very powerful missing ninja. Not as strong as us, but a very strong challenge. We have been informed that the people on that team are the famous Team Seven," My eyes widened at this, "Now, since not all of us here have made friends with Sakura yet, I suggest you do so, as there is not much time until they find us. We could move bases, but that would take up to much time. Sakura. Are you ready to face them? Can you face them?"

I stared at Pein for what seemed like hours, though it had only been maybe a few seconds. My answer shocked nearly everyone.

"No. I can't face them."

The shock flashed on Pein's face like Christmas lights on a snowy winter day. He narrowed his eyes. "And why is that?" He asked me, as everyone stared at me.

"Because no matter what happens, I can't hate them. And no matter what happens, they will always have a place in my heart, and I can't hurt them. I'm sorry, but no matter how much they might have hurt me, I cannot do the same to them," I said in a tone that left nothing for discussion.

Pein sighed. "Well,_ fuck_. Let me guess, you would fight for them, too, wouldn't you? Who's side are you_ on_ here, Sakura?" He asked, exasperated.

I smiled a bitter smile. "Yeah. I would fight for them. But as much as you guys don't think it, I would fight for you as well. I might not know a lot of you personally, but to me, you're my family. The only one I've ever had since Team Seven left me behind. So, honestly, if they came, I wouldn't want you to fight. I probably will get into the middle of the fight, since I don't want any of you hurt. And as for the side I'm on... I'm on my side," I said.

They all stared at me, until Pein softly smiled and shook his head. "Alright, Sakura. You win. We won't fight them. But we do have one condition..."

I tilted my head. "And that condition is?"

* * *

><p>They were here. They were running towards us as we stood in the clearing. I saw the rage on their faces, and the desperation in their eyes. They stopped in front of us.<p>

I smirked, and took a step forward. "Finally. We thought you weren't going to make it. Stopped for tea and crumpets?" I said, saying the last part in a fake British accent.

Naruto's eyes brightened. "_Sakura_!" He exclaimed. He rushed towards me, but was held back by Kakashi. "Naruto, don't. This could be a trap," He said, his eyes never leaving the Akatsuki members.

Pein smirked. "Smart man," Pein said. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want from us? We know you won't give her back for nothing," Kakashi said in a tired tone.

Does he really want me back _that_ badly? I mean, they left me, alone. Why would they want me back _now_ of all times? **'Sakura, honey... They always wanted you, they just wanted you safe, so you wouldn't get hurt.'** I'm strong enough to protect myself, Inner. **'And they know that, but they didn't want to risk anything. Please, hun, just forgive them.'** Inner said softly. I mentally rolled my eyes. Easier said then done, Inner, but I'll forgive them.

Pein's smirk got bigger. "You are correct, Kakashi Hatake. Though, you have one thing wrong. We aren't giving her back for anything."

Team Seven's eyes narrowed in unison. I would have laughed, but I don't think that would help the situation. Kakashi stepped forward, and everyone got into battle stances, except for me.

"Then we'll just have to take her from you using force!" Naruto yelled charging forward as his eyes turned red. My eyes widened. I needed a distraction, and fast!

"Hey, everyone! _Look over there_, a distraction!" I yelled. Everyone looked, and then they all looked at me weird. "_What_?" Sai said.

I smiled sheepishly, and scratched the back of my neck. "I, uh... Needed a distraction?" I swear I saw Sasuke and Kakashi face-palm when Naruto burst out laughing, rolling around on the dirty ground.

"Naruto," Sasuke groaned, "Get up, dobe." I smiled and appeared right next to Pein, and whispered, "It's time." He nodded his head and said, "Kakashi." Kakashi looked up as everyone went silent. I saw a piece of dust roll by. The ones you see in cowboy movies. I looked at it strangely, wondering why they hell it was here. I mean I could understand a desert or a dry plain or something, but in a green field? Not really.

My attention snapped back to Team Seven as Pein said, "We have a deal for you. It's more like a condition, really. We'll let you have Sakura back, but under one condition."

Yamato's eyes narrowed, "What's the condition." "Nothing big. You all just have to join the Akatsuki, that's all," Pein stated with a smirk.

Team Seven's eyes widened, and then Sasuke said, "That's it?" "No... You have to see if you can win in a battle against one us, then you will be in the Akatsuki, and you would be able to see Sakura and talk to her _all you want_," Pein said.

Team Seven looked at each other. Kakashi said, "Alright. We'll do it."

"Okay then, who is fighting for you?" Pein asked. "I will," Naruto said, stepping forward. "Do you have any problems with him fighting?" Pein asked Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Yamato. They shook their head no, and I smiled.

"Alright, who am I fighting against! I will beat them and see Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo!" Naruto shouted, raising a fist. My smile widened and I stepped forward.

"You will be fighting me," I said.

Naruto's eyes widened. He began choking on air. "_What_?" He asked in a small voice. "You heard me. You'll be fighting against _me_. Now, are you too scared? I'm not the weak little girl I used to be, Naruto, so come on. Aren't you _man_ enough to fight me?" I taunted him with a smirk.

Naruto looked at me with sad eyes, then nodded. "Alright, Sakura-chan, but I won't go easy on you! _Prepare yourself_!"

I got into a fighting pose while putting on my fingerless gloves, the Akatsuki and Team Seven all mover back into the trees, while I said, "Ready?"

_**Begin.**_

Naruto rushed at me, with his fist held high with the rasengan in it, as clone rushed at me from all sides. I jumped in the air, and flipped away from them all, sending down senbon needles at all the clones.

Naruto's eyes widened as I disappeared, and he looked frantically around him, not sensing my chakra anywhere. His rasengan fizzled out, and I appeared above him with chakra hidden, and he turned around at the exact second my fist came in contact with his head.

He made a large crater in the earth as he slammed into the ground. He stumbled as he got up, and his eyes hardened. "_I will not lose_!" He shouted, and I stared in horror as his appearance changed.

I stared at him, as all nine tails appeared behind him. "Naruto, _no_!" I heard Kakashi yell, but he didn't hear. Naruto came charging towards me at an extremely fast pace. I flipped out of the way just in time.

I made the proper hand seals as I flew in the air, and shouted, "Secret Style: Light Beam jutsu!" A beam of light shot of out both of my hands, and nailed him right in the head. He flew back and slammed into a tree, as he roared in pain.

He came at me faster than before, and this time, I could move out of the way. Naruto's tails slammed me in the back, and I flew into a tree. I felt my back burning, and I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry out.

"_Sakura!"_ Everyone yelled, and Naruto rushed at me again. My eyes stared, and I made my two thumbs and pointer fingers into a heart on my chest and said, _"Two sides have become one, now from a light heart, release the yami kokoro!"_ I flipped my hand heart upside down and Naruto was thrown back as black chakra came out of me.

The black chakra formed a person, and I smiled as Inner appeared and my wounds healed as a white chakra emitted out of me. **"Finally! I've been meaning to come out for a while now! So, we're fighting Kyuubi, eh, Hikari?"** Inner said, helping me up. I nodded at her, and she smiled.

**"Alright, let's do this!"** She yelled, running forward towards Naruto with her right hand holding my left. When we got close to Naruto, we split, flipped backwards, and spun our bodies we were both facing Naruto while still in air.

I brought my fingers up to my chest in the shape of a heart again, and Inner brought hers up in the shape of an upside down heart. We both yelled at the same time, "_Hikari/Yami Kokoro Release!"_

White and black chakra slammed into Naruto as he slammed into the ground. Inner and I landed perfectly on the ground, as we walked towards Naruto.

We both bent down by him, and I smiled. We both stood up as Naruto in Kyuubi form stared at us through lidded eyes. Inner turned towards me.

"**This is where I part, Hikari,"** Inner said, smiling slightly. I nodded with a smile and put my fingers in an upside down heart, _"Yami Kokoro seal."_ And I flipped my heart into a right side up heart. Inner returned to my body, and I turned back to Naruto.

"Guess you lost, huh?" I said softly with a smile. He slowly turned back to his regular self, and everyone came out of the trees with wide eyes from witnessing the battle.

I bent down and put a hand to his heart, and a white chakra came out, and he was fully healed. I helped him up, and I saw his eyes glass over. He hugged me tightly, and he sobbed, "I'm sorry, Sakura. I-I didn't mean for all this to happen. I'm so, _so_ sorry! Please, forgive me."

I felt his tears we my shirt, and I wrapped my arms around him. "It's okay, Naruto. I forgive you." His knees collapsed under him, and we both fell to the ground, him still sobbing into my shoulder.

After a while, he pulled back and said with a sad smile, "I guess even after all that, I'm still not going to get you back, huh, Sakura-chan?"

I tilted my head with a smile and said, "Now what makes you think that?" Everyone in Team Seven stared at me in shock, and Naruto said to me, "B-But Sakura-chan, I _lost_."

I laughed and said, "We said that you had to see if you _could_ beat me. We didn't say you _had_ to beat me. I'm stronger than anyone here, I was going to win anyway."

Happiness flooded Naruto's eyes, and everyone in Team Seven's eyes lit up as well. "_Really_?" Naruto asked Pein. Pein nodded, and Naruto shouted in joy, and squeezed me tighter.

I laughed softly, and said, "Though, I might have healed you, and gave you all your chakra back, that battle took a lot out of me, so, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to just go take a long, _hundred hour nap_. I'd like to take a nice long _coma_."

Everyone laughed, and I smiled. I saw black spots clouding my vision, and I fell forward onto Naruto, sleeping with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>Once Sakura was put into her bed, everyone sat in the living room. Sasuke made up with Itachi, and now the living room was silent.<p>

Kakashi broke the silence by saying, "Alright, why are you doing all this. You're criminals, you don't just let people in your club. If you knew we were going to lose, why did you let us in?"

Pein stared at him for a moment and finally said, "We would do anything, to see Sakura happy. And if that means letting you into our organization, then so be it. She didn't want to hurt you, and she's been through way too much already. But I _swear_ to you, if you hurt her more than you already have, even the tiniest bit, you will be killed, and not just by me, by _everyone_ in this organization. Slowly, and _painfully_."

Kakashi nodded, but then said one more thing, "You. You're her father aren't you?" Everyone in the room looked to Pein in shock, while Pein's eyes widened and he asked, "How did you know that?"

"I can see the resemblance. But what I want to know, is why you weren't there for her," Kakashi asked Pein with angry eyes.

Pein sighed. "She was kidnapped as a baby, right after her mother died giving birth to her. I tried to find her, but I couldn't. I was hoping that she would be taken in by a nice family, but instead, she was abused _everyday of her life._ When I found out, I was torn. Now, I will do anything, to make sure she's happy. I missed a lot in her life, and if I could have those moments back, I would want to see her grow up in the woman she is today," Pein said sadly.

Everyone was still staring at Pein in shock, except Kakashi of course. Kakashi nodded, and then dropped the bomb.

"Does she _know_ that you're her father?" Kakashi asked. Pein took a deep breath.

**_"No."_**

"Are you going to tell her?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Pein nodded and said, "When the time is right."

"I would do it soon." Kakashi told him.

"Why?" Pein asked.

"She needs a father figure in her life. And fast. I never could be one for her, since honestly, I didn't see her like that. I could tell you right now that everyone in Team Seven has fallen in love with your daughter. Though, I can tell that so has everyone in the Akatsuki as well, so really, I guess it'll be a battle for her love, right?" Kakashi said.

"No," Itachi spoke for the first time, "We may all love her, but we have to keep in mind that Sakura can't just give her heart to one person. She has a shattered heart, so each piece will go to a different person I assume."

"Yeah, and Sakura wouldn't want any of us hurt, so she's fall for us anyway, un," Deidara chipped in.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's all make a promise not to hurt her. Alright?" Pein said.

**"We will love Sakura with everything we have."**

_"We promise."_

* * *

><p>"Pein."<p>

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm joining the Akatsuki. My partner will Haruno Sakura. Fix my old room up for me. It's _my_ turn."

"Yes, sir. But, what exactly are you going to _do_, sir?"

"The same thing all of you are doing."

"And that is?"

"Make her fall in love with me of course. What else?"

"Of course, sir. But..."

"But what, Pein?"

"Will you let everyone else have a chance at her?"

"Of course I will. I'm a fair man, Pein. She's changed me. It was because of her that I decided not to go through with the plan."

"...Don't hurt my daughter anymore than she has been, **_Madara_**."

"I love her, Pein. She changed me. When will you see that? I would _never_ hurt her, but _I promise for her sake and yours that I will not hurt her."_

* * *

><p>I woke up when I felt a dark presence looming over me. The chakra was strong, and it was massive. My eyes snapped open, and I immediately sprang up from my bed, getting into a defensive crouch, letting my eyes rake over my room for the unknown visitor.<p>

"Come out. _Now_," I said in a strong and steady voice, as I glared at the shadowy figure in my dark room. The lights flashed on, and I took in the appearance of the strange man.

He was tall, about six foot seven, maybe eight. He had long, spiky onyx hair, with a fringe over his left eye. The one visible eye that I could see, had the eternal sharingan in it, and his eyes held amusement. his skin was pale, and flawless, though he had slight shadows under his eyes.

"Good job, little one. I didn't think you'd be able to sense my presence. You surely are a spectacular woman, aren't you?" He said in a silky smooth, deep voice. I raised an eyebrow.

**'...Is he an idiot?'** Inner said, annoyed. "Uh, sorry to burst your bubble, but your chakra wasn't hidden at _all_. That's why I woke up, I could feel your chakra rolling off you in waves," I said it slowly, so I could make sure that he understood.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not an _idiot_, little one," He can read my mind! "And, _no_, I cannot read your mind. You're just very predictable. In your thoughts at least. No, I take that back. You are _really_ hard to read. _Actually_, I have the strongest restraint on my chakra at the moment. Your powers have finally reached their limits. You can do just about anything. You are the strongest person in the world. You know that, and I know that. But, why didn't you kill me when you first sensed me? We both know you could have. So, tell me, little one, why did you spare my life?"

I blinked a few times, then said in a soft voice, "Everyone deserves a chance to explain themselves, even you, _Stalker-san_." I smirked, and he narrowed his dark eyes.

"How did you know that I'd watching you?" He asked me, wearily. I laughed. "I've only known since last year, but it's not bad or anything. I kind of thought of you as a, well, you know, a guardian angel or something, sent from heaven to watch over me. Whenever I was in danger, you'd come to my rescue, just behind my back, so I wouldn't see. Oh, yes, I forgot. _Thank you_. I only know some of the things that you've done for me, but you've probably done a lot more. So, since I never had the chance, and now I do have the chance, thank you for everything that you've done for me. I really appreciate it. So, please, if it's not too much to ask or too rude, would you mind telling me why you've finally decided to show yourself to me? There were a couple times when I thought you were going to show yourself, but you didn't, so could you tell me, why _now_ of _all_ times?"

He smiled softly, "You are welcome, little one. I choose now, since, honestly, I thought it would be a good time to show my face. Another reason, is that I was tired of waiting. I've wanted to talk to you like everyone in my organization does. I want to hold you, and kiss you, and love you. I want to worship you, like you should be. I've wanted to do that all these years, but I wanted to do it at the perfect time, so I wouldn't mess anything up. So please, tell me you'll let me," He pleaded, with begging eyes.

I stared at him in shock, letting it all sink in. He... _Loves_ me? I don't even know this man, I don't even know his name, but I feel a strong attachment to him. I've always felt it, like I depended on him, like I wanted him to hold me. But...

I also felt that way about everyone in the Akatsuki and in Team Seven. Could it be that...

I'm in love with more than ten people?

The feeling... Is it _love_? I believe that it is, but I'm not sure. I've... I've never been in love before, so I wouldn't know how it felt. Is this what it feels like?

To love and be loved back? This warm, very, _very_, **VERY** pleasant feeling that I get when I think about my guardian angel, Team Seven, or anyone in the Akatsuki, except for Pein- sama and Konan?

"I... I think... I might love you, as well. But, I'm not sure, and if what I feel for you, is truly love... Then I think I might be in love with everyone in Team Seven and the Akatsuki, as well. I'm... I'm sorry if you don't want me anymore because I might be in love with them, as well. I apologize," I said in a soft voice, with my head down, and eyes brimming with tears.

I heard him, _'hn'_, and I heard his footsteps coming towards me. His large warm hand cupped my chin, and lifted it up so I could stare into his eyes. They were blank, and I braced myself for the near rejection.

"Do you love Pein and Konan, as well?" He asked. I blinked and said, "I love them as well, but not in a romantic way. I think of Pein as my father, and Konan more like a sister. But that's all I see them as. Well, I see them as good friends, as well. But I don't think that's very bad."

A smile crossed his lips, and his eyes showed happiness and love. "I love you," He murmured, and he closed the distance between us. My eyes widened as his lips pressed against mine, but I slowly melted into the kiss.

My eyes drifted shut, as his arms wrapped around my waist, and mine snaked around his shoulders. He pulled me closer to him, and kissed me slowly and passionately, but full of love and caring.

I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth slightly to grant him access to my entire mouth. His tongue slid across my teeth, and he softly nudged my tongue, coaxing it to move with his.

He slid his tongue back into his own mouth, and we lip- locked for about twenty seconds more, before he pulled back. I opened my eyes slowly to see him staring at me lovingly, as I tried to catch my breath.

I smiled at him, and we embraced in a tender hug, before a large yawn came out of my mouth, and broke us from our trance. He chuckled as I blushed slightly, and he said, "Oh, yes. I forgot that you had that big battle with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Come, little one. You have to go to sleep. I'll be joining the Akatsuki once again, so you do not have to worry about me not being here in the morning."

I nodded sleepily, as we both got under the covers. The lights flickered off, and another huge yawn shook my small frame. I could see him smile faintly in the dark, as my eyes fluttered shut.

"Wait," I whispered, "I have a question." "Go ahead and ask it before you pass out, little one," He said, chuckling silently.

"What's your name?" I asked softly, sleep overcoming me. I heard two words before sleep overcame me.

_"**Uchiha Madara."**_

* * *

><p>"Who the <em>hell<em> is _that_, and why are they sleeping **MY** Sakura-chan!" I heard someone scream. Naruto... Doesn't he know how to whisper? My eyes fluttered open and I glared sleepily at the fourteen men and one woman in my doorway.

"Why the _hell_ are you _all_ here? Don't you know how to knock? Some people are trying to sleep, you know," I said tiredly, while groaning and yawning at the same time, burying my face into Madara's chest. Wait a minute. Why the hell was this dude in my bed? **'Because you had hot sex and he didn't feel like leaving after,'** Inner said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Shut your imaginary face, Inner. **'How could I even do that? I mean do I like, make my face turn inwards? Is that I 'shut my face?' How does that line even make any sense whatsoever? Man, you are really confusing.. The same with shut up. I mean, how am I even supposed to do that? Do I-'**

I blocked out Inner's rant, and tried to sit up. key word there being _'tried'_. I was immediately jerked back down as my face was crushed into a perfectly sculpted pale chest that could belong to a Greek god, and large arms wrapped tightly around my waist. A husky, but still smooth voice, said, "Now, where do you think you're going, love?"

"Madara, let go. I need to get up," I said while struggling in his grip, trying to ignore the perfect smirk he had on his face. "_Madara_," I whined, "_Let go_." He snuggled his face into my neck, and said stubbornly, "No."

Oh, what a _child_. I finally gave up, and jutted my lower lip out in a pout, as I stared at the wall opposite to where the crowd of men, **-And one woman!-** were.

I heard a lot of people gasp, and I immediately braced myself, feeling that the gasping was a warning of some sort. It was a good things, too, since everyone decided it would be a good time to test out how sturdy my bed is with seventeen people, including fifteen grown men, and two women, on it.

I screamed as I was glomped harshly, hearing tons of mutters and squeals of, _'Cute_!', _'Beautiful'_, _'Angel'_, _'Mine'_, and my personal favorite, **'Teddy** **bear'**. I blinked as I just laid there, letting what was happening process through my mind. When I did, however, I said, "Wait, what."

Yes, _everyone_. That was my _oh- so- genius_ response to the glompage, the squeals, and the love radiating off of everyone. Everyone froze for a minute as they thought through what they just did. As soon as they did, they were standing by my bed, while all looking really suspicious. Madara hadn't gotten off, but he sat next to me, staring at my face trying to judge my reaction.

"Will someone explain to me what's going on? I'm like, _super_ confused at the moment," I said, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. Why were they acting like this all of a sudden?

Since no one else made a move to say anything, Madara sighed deeply and said, "They came up with a plan to share you. Can't you see it, Sakura- koi? They all _love_ you. And since they knew that you cannot just love only one person, they made an agreement to share you. They want to know if you love them all as well, since you're the hardest person I've ever tried to read. They want to love you, Sakura. Well, everyone except Pein and Konan. They want to be your parents, since that's what you are to them. And since we already know you feel like Konan and Pein are your parents, they want to love you as one big family. Konan and Pein as your parents, and everyone else as your boyfriends, or husbands, or something like that. Will you at least try to love them?"

I stared at each and everyone in the group for a second or two. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I heard gasps. "I won't try to love them," I said with a tone that was final, but leaving something to be said afterwards.

"Because I already love them." I opened my eyes and smiled a warm smile, and everyone's faces lit up like fireworks. Smiles were on everyone's faces, and the room was emitting happiness.

I was then group hugged softly, and the words they all said made me tear up in happiness.

_"We'll always love you, we promise."_

* * *

><p><strong>At the beginning of this tale, I never believed in promises. They were always broken.<strong>

**They meant nothing to me.**

**But as my life went on, promises ended up being the thing, that saved my life.**

**And I will always love the Akatsuki and Team Seven for what they did for me.**

* * *

><p><em>I promise.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. And everyone, that is the conclusion to my story. I'm thinking about making little side stories to this one, so you can see little things that happened after, and during the story.<strong>

**I hope everyone liked this story, it took forever to finish. Please, review, I enjoy them.**

**Oh, and I'm thinking that if you want to know what inspired me to write this story, it was a song by Coldplay. No doubt you've heard it, it's pretty popular. If you haven't, go listen to it. It's called Fix You by Coldplay.**

**It's an awesome song. Anyway, this story was dedicated to my Danna, kurohime1024. She is awesome!**

**Bye, everyone!**


End file.
